


#monksgonnamurderme

by StarRose



Category: Vikings (TV), Vikings - Fandom, tblag
Genre: M/M, This is real life shipping between two real actors, not their characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-30
Updated: 2013-06-30
Packaged: 2017-12-16 14:59:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/863325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarRose/pseuds/StarRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Travis get hold of George's smart phone. Chaos ensues, for George.</p>
            </blockquote>





	#monksgonnamurderme

It was a well known fact that Travis hated technology. He'd said many a time that he's an old fashioned farm boy through and through, and just because everyone else whipped out their smart phones on set every time the cameras stopped rolling didn't mean he was going to join in.  

So he'd have a cigarette, or talk to someone who'd managed to resist the lure of twitter or facebook or whatever else was out there online. Or plan more pranks, something he did very frequently and with everyone distracted and their eyes glued to a small flat surface then he got away with them all the time.

It was how he'd tricked George that first time, his first prank which ended up being the most "famous" and taught Travis that out of everyone on set it was George who was the most gullible, and the one most addicted to his phone. 

The first prank had been easy and a spur of the moment thing. They'd just filmed the scene where Ragnar takes Athelstan back to his home to meet the family, tying the rope that was around the priests neck to a post while the children had a look at their new strange foreign slave.

The director had yelled cut and it was time for lunch, and while a set-hand appeared next to George to undo the rope from the post, George had immediately taken out his phone from within the cowl (he actually kept in  _on him_??) and in seconds was tapping away something on the screen.

Travis saw the end of the rope lying on the ground, so as casually as possible he walked around behind George and taking a quick peek over his shoulder to see that George was....what was the word, "tweeting" something, Travis quietly tied the rope back to the pole.

Watching George then walk away only to fall on his arse backwards after choking and strangling himself on the rope had everyone around them in hysterics.  The poor boy had blushed like crazy, trying to laugh and wave it off as the laughing Travis helped him up, but it was that  _look_  he gave him as those pale blue eyes peered up at him embarrassed, that  _blush_  that crept up his pale throat and tinted his cheeks, that.... _innocence_  that radiated of the guy, it made Travis want to take the end of that rope and lead George back to his trailer, where he could tie him to his bed instead and make that blush even deeper and discover just how far down it goes.

Well, let’s just say George became his favourite prank victim after that. Travis liked that look, alot, and he'd get it out of George again and again and again.

As the months went by and the series ended, all the actors going their separate ways, then the television release and series 2 interviews beginning to take place, everyone who knew the two actors were very well aware and used to just how close Travis would get to George whenever they were in the vague vicinity of each other.  Nothing was a surprise any more, even to those who had originally thought that Travis was perhaps bullying the younger man more than just pulling funny pranks, because George never asked him to stop, never pushed him away if he decided to paw at him and destroy any sense of personal space, for they'd learnt there was no such thing as personal space between Travis and George.

A lot of them laughed in secret behind Travis' back that he acted just like a little boy trying to get the attention of the one he had a crush on. Pulling pranks and making jokes and making life embarrassing and awkward for the young actor, manhandling him at every given moment with hugs and arms around the shoulders and flicking invisible dust off his arm and patting his hair, not to mention the gazes that would never turn to anyone else if George was in the same room.

It had got to the point that if anyone was ever looking for Travis, they just needed to ask where George was.

The interviewers had got hold of this easy information and used it to their advantage.  Either keeping the two of them as far away from each other as humanly possible so some serious interviewing could be done (putting every other actor seated between them), or in one case sticking four of them on a small cramped sofa with George practically sitting in Travis's lap squashed so close together you could in fact see the mischievous sparkle in Travis' eyes.  Arm around him here was easy, pulling him closer was easy, in fact everything was easy, and when it came to Travis kissing him on the cheek and pinching his nipple? Well, Clive and Gustaf next to them didn't even bat an eyelid, just continued answering the interviewers questions leaving those two to huddle together blind to every single thing going on around them.

This was normal to them.

"He's my sex slave."

This was also normal.

The entire interview was Travis teasing and George squirming, George's blush getting redder and Travis' grin getting wider, and was anything going to change now they'd started filming season 2?  Of course not.

They’d only been back on set for five days when Travis saw George using his phone once again, but then just leaving it on his chair as he was called off to film an attack scene that Ragnar was not a part of.  So Travis picked it up, deciding to make himself comfortable in "Athelstan"'s chair.

As it had only just been put down the security on the phone hadn't yet kicked in, so Travis played about with it for a while trying to figure out what everything was, grinning to himself at the ton of photos George kept on it, what the hell apps actually were, and basically discovering that his 15 year old phone that he still had today was hardly anything like this.

Then he accidentally opened Twitter.  

Evening beers with Clive talking about Twitter meant Travis now at least knew a little about what it was, so when he discovered he was still logged in as George on there the most wicked idea for a new prank entered his head.

If he could figure out how to do it.

\-----

George's turn filming had lasted for quite some time, Travis eventually being pulled away to film a separate scene with Aylssa, so it was several hours later upon leaving the set and finishing up for the day that he was finally starting to see some repercussions from his little prank.

Those who'd been using their phones during the day were looking at Travis and grinning madly, some laughing, some actually coming up to him saying "It  _was_  kind of obvious" and "Yeah we all knew already!".  Travis just pretended to look confused, having no idea what people were talking about until one of them finally came up to him and showed him his phone, “Seen what George put online earlier?”

Travis looked at the small screen:

Being an actor he pulled off the shocked reaction very well, though he was sure everyone must have seen the smirk that twitched at his lips too.

So, he _had_ figured out how to tweet something correctly after all.

Now all he needed was George’s reaction, and speak of the not-devil in he walked, changed now into jeans and a light blue shirt, his Athelstan hair extensions just hiding part of his face where he was looking down at his phone.  It was perfectly timed really, he'd obviously just gone on twitter because he suddenly froze where he stood, eyes wide, before slowly looking up at everyone else around him all of whom were quiet and just grinning at him.  When his eyes fell on Travis, he paled and turned tail quickly walking away.

Travis' smirk turned into a pout.  That wasn't right, where was his blushing monk?

He followed him, watching him go into his trailer so he went in after him, opening the door and going through without knocking, something he did all the time.

"Georgie-" He could barely say the name before a flustered George was in front of him.

“Travis I didn’t post that twitter I swear! Someone must have hi-jacked my accoun-..."...realisation suddenly dawned on him, "Oh I bet it’s my sister again.”

He carried on mumbling under his breath as he fumbled with his phone to delete the tweet, so Travis just stood there grinning.

“Nope.”

“No?" George's eyes flickered briefly up to him, before he stopped and stared at him instead, "You know who it was?”

"Sure, me." Travis replied casually.

"....you?" George asked, entirely disbelieving, one eyebrow raised to confirm that doubt, "Travis I know you like to tease me but you can't even figure out how to work a microwave."

“You left your phone on your chair, figured I’d play around with it.”

There was a long quiet pause as George stared at him, eyes narrowing trying to figure out of this was somehow a prank within a prank, before he slowly put the phone down on the counter beside him.

“Why would you do that?" his voice was calm but there was a warning tone there that made that pout return to Travis' lips, "This isn’t something small, people are going to believe this now no matter what I say, this is-“

“So?" Travis interjected, "It’s true.”

Travis hooked one finger around one of the hair extensions falling down the right side of George's face, slowly moving down feeling the soft hair across his calloused skin as he went.  His other hand reached out to George's arm, pulling him just a little bit closer, his hand remaining there thumbing over the fabric and the warm skin beneath it.

“That’s not the point." George replied, much quieter though, eyes fixed on Travis' own, "I mean we’re….I mean what if this…” Travis continued caressing his arm, fingers still threading themselves through his longer hair. George sighed. "This is how my parents are going to find out? Really? Through twitter?"

That warning angry tint to his voice was gone, worried a little, but not angry, so Travis smiled at him.

"I doubt it's gonna be a shock, they've seen our interviews, and as for everyone else they weren't surprised. They all know I'm glued to your side anyway."

"Really? T-they didn't mind?"

Travis grinned at him, "You should have seen the hand movement Clive gave me as I followed you in here."

"Urgh." George rolled his eyes, but he smiled, and...and yes, there it was, a blush. Victory for Travis!

"And hey! This just means I won’t have to hold myself back any more.” Travis added with a wink.

“Hold yourself back?!" George exclaimed with a small laugh, "You kissed me and  _pinched my nipple_  in the middle of a recorded interview! What more can you do that’s worse?”

It was a question he knew he immediately shouldn't have asked. A look that was home on Ragnar Lothbrok crossed Travis' face, one that reminded George of every take where Ragnar had to stare at Athelstan for any period of time, hungry, wanting, a look he prayed members of the viewing public never picked up on (though he suspected they did, on the few times he warily ventured onto tumblr).

"Is that a challenge?"

George stumbled a little backwards when Travis took one small step closer, "N-no."

Travis’ hand was now tight on his arm, his grin exactly like a predator, "Oh I think it was, my little dungeon Monk."

In a sweeping instant Travis had George's back against the wall, his head tilted up as he claimed his mouth fast and hungrily, sweeping dominating tongue everywhere it could reach making George battle against his knees disappearing beneath him.  George returned the heated kiss though with just as much enthusiasm, letting Travis rake his hands up George’s chest under his shirt making him moan loudly onto his lips as he thumbed across each nipple. Travis was insatiable, very rarely was there moments of slow tenderness, George seemed to spark something animalistic in him, and though that meant that during their first time George had been somewhat… _terrified_ , now it was normal and _exactly_ what he liked, though he rarely admitted it to Travis.

It was a fairly new shirt, but who cared about that as Travis messily tried to undo the buttons, giving up on the last few and ripping it open as George gripped tightly onto the mans biceps.  Travis was still in Ragnar’s costume. George tried to wonder why it was impossible to stay angry with him, in fact….had he even been angry at all about that tweet? He couldn't remember already, not with that familiar tongue trying to suffocate him just like the rope.

With the shirt finally open Travis bent a little lower and wrapped his arms around George’s thighs, George automatically wrapping his legs around him, lifting him up into the air and turning dropping him onto the small trailer bed and climbing on top of him, returning to the burning kiss, “Mmmpfh…” that pushed George’s head deep into the pillow.

Travis’ hands now made quick work of the jeans separating him from the hardness already making itself known on his little sex slave.  Sweeping them down and off along with the underwear Travis made quick work of shoving down his own costume trousers.  He didn’t bother with Ragnar’s top clothing, too many ties and awkward things, he wanted George _now_.

George was not as innocent as his television persona made everyone think he was (even though it was still pretty close), and when Travis leant over to the small drawer to grab the lube, leaning across George where he straddled him, he let out a sudden grunted moan as he felt George’s hand curl around his cock, sitting up a little and whispering into his ear, “I’m still waiting to hear how you can make things worse for me, _Ragnar_.”

George trying to be seductive was hot, oh god it was hot...but it was also more of "Oh you're so adorable for trying" feeling as well, and made Travis want to less jump him and more curl in on him and pat his head.  Mainly because no matter how hard he tried George still blushed so damn easily, just like he was now, already flushed the most gorgeous red and they’d barely even begun, but if he thought he could out-do Travis in sneaky playful games, he was very wrong.

“So you want to know do you?” Travis asked between kisses, putting George in his place, namely on his back again, while he worked some lube onto his fingers and immediately dipping between George’s legs. 

They spread for him automatically, legs resting either side of Travis’ thighs, and in finding his hole and slipping two fingers through George jumped and flicked up his hips, groaning into yet another kiss.  Travis could never get enough of that reaction, it didn’t matter how slow they went it was always the same, as though he was touching him, _fucking_ him, for the first time every time.

“You really want to know what I can do to you in public?” he asked as he fingered him firmly, unrelentingly and fast causing George to let out small gasps and wanting groans, not knowing what to do with his hands as he looked Travis straight in the eyes, determined no matter what to stare him down.

It was bloody hard though.

“You want to know what more I can do to you other than kissing you?” Travis gave a sloppy kiss to his cheek before delving into his mouth again, his fingers hitting that sensitive spot inside making George cry out into his mouth, Travis drinking in the delicious groan and sucking on that tongue.

“You want to know what more I can do to you other than playing with a nipple?”

Travis then used his other hand to twist one of George’s nipples, _hard_ , and the cry of pain George let out turned immediately into one long groan of pleasure as Travis leant down and licked around the other one, teasing it between his teeth as he played with the other, making the small nubs hard at the sensitive pleasure

“Ohhh ohh, Travis…AH oh mmmmfh…please.”

So much for staring him down.

“Please what?  Please you want to know how? Or please…” he scissored his fingers wide and George arched his back.

“AHHH God yes, that, please, please Travis.”

Travis grinned at him, he _loved_ to see his little dungeon monk beg. Placing a condom and a generous amount of lube onto his cock, hard just by all these noises coming from his favourite prank victim, Travis hooked his arms under George’s thighs pushing his legs up and back, arse up a little from the bed, before slowly pushing the head of his cock into that searing warmth, pushing through deeper and deeper as he watched George’s blush rise almost everywhere, face, neck, chest, the boy blushed so easily and that was such a turn on. George’s eyes were firmly shut, head back against the pillow as he held onto the bed sheets tightly, small cut-off gasps passing those rose-pink lips as Travis settled himself inside him, leaning over him brushing all that extra hair away from his face and then kissing him once more.

“I can tell you of one thing I can do.” He began, slowly pulling out a little way, then moving forward again, then again and again just slowly, licking George’s lips every time they let out a pleasurable gasping moan. “We’re going to ComicCon next month right?”

“What- _ahh!_!”

A little small hard thrust caught him off guard, his skin tingling at the feeling. Conversation, conversation not possible, George was losing this, Travis just felt sooooo good.

Travis set up a rhythm, cock sliding back and forth, making George’s body rock against him. “I’ll have to make sure I sit next to you on the panel, regardless of what anyone wants, because you know what I can do?”

“W-what?” George gasped, moaning extra loudly when Travis suddenly trusted forward deeper again, George flinging his arms around Travis’ shoulders, clinging onto the fabric there and kissing him hard, tongue seeking out his own wanting those lips to stop moving unless they were against his skin. 

But he had asked for it really, this was Travis, the guy _lived_ on teasing him.

So Travis pulled away, and instead let his tongue travel down George’s neck, who threw back his head for “Ohh yes…” better access.

“What I can do,” Travis continued between biting and nipping at the skin above his collarbone, “is hidden away where no one can see, I can do this under the table.”

Travis then grabbed George’s cock, immediately pumping it in time to his thrusts.  George yelped and almost pushed his entire body off the bed in the desperation of pushing his hips higher.

“And you couldn’t do anything, just sit there answering questions, trying to make your face look like you’re not about to come while I fuck you with my hand.” George was panting in his ear now, the mental images alone about to through him off the edge, his legs wrapping themselves around Travis’ waist, riding along to every thrust getting faster all the time, every fuck… “Oh.... _fuck_!”

Travis raised his head at that, “Oh man I love it when you swear.”

He delved into his mouth again, George panting against his tongue, practically mewling as Travis fucked him hard into the mattress below them. “But you’d fail.” Travis continued, because he wasn’t finished yet. “You’d fail because you’d blush, it’d creep higher and higher until someone would ask you what was wrong, but you know you couldn't leave because everyone would see how hard you were, everyone would see your cock," Travis changed the angle just a bit, hitting George's prostate making the boy cry out on every thrust, "so you’d sit there and take it and I’d go harder-“

“ _Uuhhh!”_

“-and faster-”

“T-Travis!”

“-and then you’d come so hard in front of all your fans, and you’d _love -_ _every-_ _second_ of it.”

"Tra-.... _ahhHHH_ -"

George's orgasm ripped through his body so hard, coming all over his chest and stomach as he clung to Travis tightly, head thrown back screaming and panting and Travis coming to, seeing the reaction this mental image brought his little Georgie throwing him over the edge, fucking him a few more times deeply before finally collapsing atop him.

It took a while for George to regain his senses, still clinging onto Travis as they kissed slowly and languidly, wet tongues passing over abused lips, before George found enough brain cells to ask, “You….you wouldn't _really_ do that, would you?”

Travis just grinned lazily at him.

"Ohh for, _get out!_! Go on!” George pushed at his chest to get him away, trying and failing not to smile at how indignant he felt (and ever so slightly terrifyingly worried that Travis _would_ do that at ComicCon) , slipping out from underneath him and standing up, turning his back to him and picking up his phone from the counter.

“What are you doing?” Travis asked, still grinning, always teasing, lying on his side leaning up on his elbow.

“I’m…” George had his finger on the delete button on Travis’ prank tweet, not even daring to look at the… _oh my god_ , _2352 replies already???_ , from his followers.  But he didn’t, and instead he smiled a little to himself and put the phone back down.

“I’m having a shower, and no _,”_ he quickly added at Travis’ intake of breath, “you can’t join me or neither of us will get home.  Besides you need to go and change out of Ragnar’s clothes.”

“Aw come on! Don’t I even get a kiss goodnight?”

George stared at him with a rather deadpan expression, “Considering what you did you’ve already got more than you should have.”

But then he smiled, and all was right with the world.

Or at least everything was right in the world for a short time.

The moment George disappeared into the shower Travis threw on Ragnar’s trousers and grabbed George’s phone before the screen disappeared.

When George came out of the shower, Travis had left.

But he'd also left this on George’s twitter account:

 

 


End file.
